


you fill up my senses

by moodyme



Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam gets a tooth ache just from watching them, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blue loves Richard Gansey III, F/M, Fluff, Gansey loves Blue Sargent, even if he does wear boat shoes and polos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Gansey had been awake for too long already when he orders his large iced coffee with 8 shots of espresso, but his paper won't write itself.The look the barista gives him is one of both horror and disgust. It shouldn't look as good as it does on her.(A Bluesey prequel to Cafe Libraria)TRC/Dreamer Trilogy Spring Prompt Week 2020Day 1: Coffeeshop AU
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: TRC/CDTH Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763401
Kudos: 26
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	you fill up my senses

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Annie's Song' by John Denver, which is one of the gentlest and loveliest songs I know.  
> I didn’t edit this btw, so if you see something... funky, let me know!

Gansey was used to being awake for more hours than what was healthy. Insomnia had been a beast he had fought with since high school, when he would spend all nights reading, or researching obscure history, or building scale models out of cardboard of the tiny town where he had gone to boarding school.

It was there that he met his best friend, Ronan Lynch. He was like Gansey - plagued by nights of sleeplessness, and the two found that nights of insomnia was much better spent with a friend than alone.

Ronan was why he was here, standing outside a cafe that doubled as a bookstore.

Café Libraria was one of Niall Lynch's pet project's, one Gansey hadn't known about until yesterday, when he complained to Ronan about how the Starbucks near his apartment was closing and Ronan told him that the cafe across the street was his father's.

It seemed only right that Gansey visit.

The fact that he was in the middle of writing a stubborn paper and needed his caffeine fix to plow through the final 3 pages sealed the deal.

The little bell above the door tinkled as he walked in, alerting the barista to his presence. She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

He was certain she somehow knew that he had been awake for too long already when he ordered his large iced coffee with 8 shots of espresso. But he refused to feel guilty. After all, his paper wouldn't write itself.

Still, when the look she gives him morphs to one of both horror and disgust, he feels a twinge of guilt creep into his head.

He feels guilty, too, for thinking that the look as no right to look as good on her as it does.

Gansey has been awake too long.

He takes the coffee and stuffs a few bills into the tip jar without making any further eye contact with her. He had planned on writing his paper in the café, but decides that the change of scenery probably won't help him write after all.

* * *

The next time he ventures to Café Libraria is several weeks later, when he is sure the barista won't remember him. He had been subsisting on a jar of instant coffee for his caffeine, but that had run out last night, so here he was.

The bell makes the same chiming noise when he enters, and Gansey instantly feels three very different feelings.

The first feeling is relief that the barista from his last visit isn't behind the counter.

The second feeling is disappointment that the barista from his last visit isn't behind the counter.

The third feeling is confusion, because the barista behind the counter is familiar to him.

"Adam!" Gansey exclaims, becoming slowly overcome with a fourth feeling - excitement at seeing his friend.

"Gansey," Adam says, more subdued, "What are you doing here?"

He tells Adam about the Starbucks closing, finishing with, "But if I knew you worked here, I would have become a patron much sooner."

"If you had started going to that Starbucks a little earlier, you would have found me working there instead," Adam tells him, and launches in to a riveting tell of barely concealed, small scale corporate espionage and headhunting.

Once he is finished, he asks Gansey for his order. It throws him off, and he stares at Adam blankly for a moment before he blurts out his order of an iced mocha.

"No 8 espresso shots this time?" he hears someone ask behind him, and Gansey turns to find the barista who had prepared his coffee last time. She looks as judgmental as he remembers. The name tag attached to her apron reads _Jane_. He makes a note to remember that as something important.

"Not this time," he laughs, awkwardly.

"Good," Jane says, and shifts the stack of books in her arms. "It's not really a good thing to have more than 400mg of caffeine in a day."

"Oh," Gansey says, surprised. He is somewhat confident he has that much by noon almost every morning.

"There's over 500mg of caffeine in 8 shots of espresso," Jane continues.

"You ordered 8 shots of espresso?" Adam asks, handing him his drink. He had come around the counter and took the stack of books from Jane. "Caffeine can increase anxiety, and your insomnia, did you know that?"

"No."

"You should have told him," Adam says to Jane.

"I would have, but he looked like he hadn't slept in a week," Jane narrowed her eyes at Adam. "If I knew he was your friend, I wouldn't have been so afraid he was about to snap and do something wild."

"You thought _Gansey_ ," Adam drawls, incredulity seeping into his voice, "Would do something _wild_?" 

Gansey lets himself feel a little annoyed at Adam for that, for the disbelief, for the incredulity. And then he just wishes Adam had known him in high school, when Ronan could more easily talk him into being wild and impossible. There wasn't much room for wild and impossible at Harvard, and Gansey missed the freedom those moments of cheap beer, fireworks, too fast cars, and too long nights and brought.

Jane gives him a quick once over, taking in his boat shoes, and his pressed chinos, and his teal polo. "Yes," she says. "Don't you, when you see all that fire?"

Gansey blushes. He knows he blushes a furious red, a red that can only be rivaled by the one that Ronan's pale Irish skin has gifted him. He knows Adam and Jane can both see it.

He somehow doesn't care.

* * *

The next morning, when he rushes through the door to escape the unexpected downpour, he sees Jane wiping down the counter.

"Jane!" he exclaims upon seeing her, "Good morning!"

Jane startles, and looks around the café. She watches Gansey approach with a raised eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"Good morning?" Gansey says, unsure.

"Before that?" Jane huffs.

"I- Jane?"

"Jane?" she repeats, and laughs. "Jane?"

Gansey feels out of his depth. He feels like a joke has been told in a language he doesn't understand, but he's the only one who doesn't get it.

"Sorry," Jane says around another fit of laughter. "It's just- Jane... I think I know what happened, okay? I forgot my name tag yesterday, and just wore an old one we had laying around."

"Oh," Gansey says.

"I mean, can you really picture me being a Jane?" she says, gesturing to her close cropped hair, her bangle covered wrists, her utterly unique dress.

"Yes." Gansey answers, simply.

Her smile falters for a second, turning into something more real. She says, "My name is Blue."

It suits her, Gansey realizes. Unique. Different. Effortlessly cool.

* * *

It isn't very many weeks later that he realizes he is falling in love with her.

It isn't a surprising realization, but it shifts and settles something into place. She makes everything go quiet, and still, and _right_.

He is falling in love with the furrow in her brow as she stacks books on the shelves.

He is falling in love with her deep laugh that fills up the room.

He is falling in love with her voice as she mumbles the words to an old song playing on the radio.

He is falling in love with the way her eyes shine when she tells him a joke.

He is falling in love with everything that makes her, her.

* * *

Blue is in the middle of telling him about the deforestation of the Amazon, a favorite topic of hers, when he catches a glimpse of Adam. He is looking at Gansey like he just ate too much sour candy.

Gansey thinks he knows why. Thinks he has been too obvious. Thinks he doesn't care.

He throws a sheepish smile at his friend and goes back to listening to Blue.

Later, while Blue is in the back room reorganizing the coffee beans, Adam corners him by pulling out a chair at his table and sitting heavily. He watches Gansey for a second and then he sighs.

"It can't go on like this."

Gansey winces. "I know."

"So," Adam prompts, "What are going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Gansey says. It isn't what he wants, because he wants to do something. Anything. Everything. But it is what he'll do.

"Nothing," Adam mutters. He casts a quick look to the back room before looking back at Gansey. Determination seeps into his expression, something that Gansey is familiar with in regards to Adam Parrish. "When Blue and I were dating-"

"What?" Gansey interrupts. He is so astonished by the words that he doesn't even feel rude about interrupting. He is, in fact, so astonished that he just knows if he had been taking a drink he would have spit it out, just like in a cartoon, at the revelation.

"We dated, for a few weeks," Adam says, and waves his hand dismissively. "But when we were dating? I never saw her look at me the way she looks at you."

"Sorry," Gansey offers, unsure if it's the right thing to say. If this is Adam trying to say 'back off', or if this is Adam telling him that he is still pining over Blue, or if, most impossible of all, this is Adam giving him hope.

"Gansey," Adam says. He stands and reaches across the table to place his hands on his shoulders. "Please. Just- just take the hint that when she's inviting you to go hiking she's asking you out. I think she's starting to think you aren't madly in love with her."

Gansey is confused. Blue had asked him on several hikes, but he hadn't known-

"Okay," Gansey nods. He rises quickly, dislodging Adam's hands from his shoulders, and dashes to the back room. To Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
